Metronome
by Aniaisha
Summary: Dazai, pria yang sekarang entah berada di mana dan sedang apa. Dan, Chuuya, pria yang menunggu dan berkecimpung dalam rindu. (Chuuya's POV)


**(A/N): UGH SEPERTINYA FANDOM INI SUDAH SERAMAI ITU TAPI INI KONTRIBUSIKU. _Fanfic_ pertama author dengan _pairing_ mereka berdua. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Kenshi Yonezu yang judulnya Metronome.**

 _italics_ digunakan untuk menandakan _flashback_.

 ** _21 Maret 20xx, di depan sekolah_**

 _"Chuuya?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Aku akan belajar di Amerika dan menjadi astronot"_

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa dan untuk alasan apa kita ditakdiran untuk bertemu. Pertemuan kita memang menjadi suatu hal yang membentuk siapa diriku sekarang dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesalinya. Namun pada akhirnya aku memang akan selalu mengingatnya, hal-hal yang sudah kau lakukan padaku dan hal-hal yang kulakukan padamu. Mungkin karena semua hal buruk dan baik yang sudah kita lewati, kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa jujur pada satu sama lain. Selalu saja membangun dinding dan menjaga jarak. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku bisa berkata kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Sungguh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku selalu menjaganya, semua memori antara kau dan aku dan aku menyesal karena tidak bisa mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku menyesal karena itu.

 _"Baguslah,"_

 _"Kamu tidak mau komentar apapun?"_

 _"Memangnya aku harus komentar apa?"_

Dari dulu kamu selalu berada di tingkatan yang berbeda denganku, bersamamu hanya akan membuatku tertutupi oleh bayanganmu. Aku tidak bisa menyamai kehebatanmu. Di masa depan aku yakin kamu akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan di saat itu aku tidak akan berada di sisimu. Mungkin itulah yang mencegahku mengejarmu. Bahkan ketika kamu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian aku tetap di tempatku. Seumpama aku bisa pun aku sama sekali tidak akan menghentikanmu. Sekalipun yang memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam hidupku adalah kamu.

Karena akan egois kalau aku melakukan itu padamu dulu.

 _"Aku kira kau akan menangis karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu atau apa"_

 _"Untuk apa? Kau kan pergi untuk mewujudkan impianmu"_

 _"Kau.. marah?"_

Aku mulai menyadari ketika kau menghilang dari kehidupanku kalau kau tidak pernah memerlukanku. Selama ini kau yang berada di sisiku untuk menjagaku, aku sadar dan aku tahu kalau akulah yang terlalu menggantungkan diri padamu. Akulah yang memerlukanmu. Ketika menyadari hal ini aku sungguh malu karena sudah menjadi beban bagimu. Aku egois karena sudah merantai kakimu, membuat kamu kehilangan banyak waktu untukku. Padahal semua waktu itu bisa kau gunakan untuk meraih mimpimu. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berandai aku memiliki keberanian menggenggam ujung lengan kemejamu waktu itu, memaksamu tetap tinggal bersamaku.

Pada akhirnya itu semua hanya bayang bayang andaikata, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku lemah. Seandainya aku dan kamu berada di level yang sama mungkin aku akan berhasil mencapaimu dan mungkin kita masih bersama hingga saat ini. Berdiri di panggung yang sama denganmu tanpa harus menjadi beban bagimu.

 _"Marah? Siapa yang marah? Aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Kau kan pintar pasti bisa belajar di Amerika."_

 _"Wah.. kau ternyata berharap banyak padaku.. terima kasih Chuuya!"_

 _Seharusnya_ aku _yang mengatakan itu padamu._

Lagi-lagi aku berada di sini, di depan gerbang sekolah tempat kita pertama kali bertatap muka. Masih tertempel jelas di memoriku bagaimana kau tersenyum meledek dan mengataiku pendek ketika kau bahkan belum mengetahui namaku. Sepertinya apapun yang aku lakukan akan selalu membawa langkahku untuk mencarimu dan apapun itu akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Sayang sekali aku masih punya banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Banyak caci maki yang belum kuteriakkan padamu, banyak permintaan maaf yang belum kukatakan padamu, banyak rasa terima kasih yang belum kusalurkan padamu. Pada seorang Dazai Osamu yang sudah seenaknya menyusup ke dalam hidupku dan memporak poranda isi hatiku. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti kembali ke saat-saat ketika kita masih bersama, dan aku ingin kamu menertawakanku untuk itu.

 ** _30 Maret 20xx, Bandara._**

 _"Jaga dirimu"_

 _"Aku tahu itu! Kau kira aku anak kecil?"_

 _"Aku takut kalau semisal kau kembali dalam wujud hantu"_

 _"APA?! TIDAK AKAN!"_

Kali ini aku sedang duduk meminum bir kalengan yang aku beli di minimarket sambil menonton bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Ini masih terlalu cepat untuk _hanami_ aku tahu itu tapi entah mengapa aku berada disini. Aku jadi teringat ketika kita masih kelas dua SMA. Bebas dan liar. Diam-diam mencoba minuman keras kalengan seperti yang sedang kuminum sekarang ini untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu kita benar-benar lugu dan kekanakan diselimuti rasa penasaran. Kita ketiduran di bangku taman dan baru terbangun keesokan harinya, efek mabuk yang disebabkan alkohol. Aku ingat saat itu kau berkata bunga sakura yang baru setengah mekar itu terlihat sangat indah. Aku setuju waktu itu.

Lantas mengapa aku merasa hampa ketika melihatnya sekarang? Apa keindahan yang kurasakan waktu itu ada karena aku bersamamu?

Sungguh aku merasa benar-benar harus bermuka dua di hadapanmu saat kau pergi waktu itu. Padahal kamu pergi demi masa depanmu kenapa aku harus sedih? Kenapa aku harus menahan tangis? Kenapa aku selalu berharap kamu tidak jadi pergi?

Pasti kita bagaikan dua metronom yang berdampingan. Meskipun setelan tempo yang kita jalankan dalam tempo yang sama, pada titik tertentu, sedikit demi sedikit, gerakan kita mulai tidak sinkron. Semakin banyak waktu yang berlalu, semakin jauh pula jarak diantara kita

Dan kita tidak bisa menghentikannya... Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, apa kamu masih hidup? Apa kamu makan dengan benar? Apa kabarmu sekarang?

 _"Jangan lupa telepon aku ya?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan lupa,"_

 _"Dazai.."_

 _"Ya?"_

Aku ingin tahu akan bagaimana aku mulai dari sekarang. Apa aku akan mampu melupakan semua yang sudah berlalu dan melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang? Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku mau melakukannya. Sepertinya dengan memilikimu di memoriku itu sudah cukup. Aku yakin kamu sekarang sudah bahagia dimanapun itu. Namun bila aku boleh egois _satu_ kali lagi saja aku ingin agar aku tetap berada di memorimu, agar terkadang kamu masih bisa ingat padaku. Aku ingin kamu ingat kalau aku pernah ada di hidupmu meskipun aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sudah kamu temui.

 _"Umm.. tidak jadi, hati-hati ya"_

 _"? Baiklah?'_

 _"Sampai jumpa.." ah, betapa sulitnya mengatakan itu._

 _"Sampai jumpa juga"_

Mungkin aku harus berusaha untuk tidak selalu memikirkanmu. Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku sekalipun semenjak saat itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak aku terakhir bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya kamu sudah lupa padaku. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau pasti sibuk. Jadi, agar aku bisa bersanding kembali denganmu aku juga harus berusaha kan? Kalau aku hidup dengan tempoku yang sekarang mungkin... aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Karena apapun yang kulakukan, sekeras apapun usahaku pada akhirnya aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan aku selalu memikirkan kembali hal-hal yang belum sempat kukatakan padamu. Aku ingin kamu ada disini untuk mendengarnya.

 _"CHUUYA!!" Aku mendengar Dazai meneriakkan namaku dan aku berbalik untuk mendengar ucapan terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Aku melihat dia tersenyum lebar padaku sebelum berteriak. "AKU MENCINTAIMU! SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI!"_

 _"H-Ha??!? OI!" dan sebelum aku bisa berkata apa-apa dia sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan._

"Ah.." aku menarik napas, "Aku belum sempat mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya saat itu.."

Aku menghela napas dan berdiri. Sudah cukup aku menjadi lembek karena terus-terusan mengingat dia hari ini dan menghabiskan bermenit-menit waktu menyesali segala hal yang belum kuperbuat. Aku memutuskan sudah saatnya aku pulang, besok adalah hari yang panjang dimana aku harus bekerja seharian di dalam studio yang beraroma cat minyak. Aku masih punya lukisan yang belum selesai kukerjakan. Aku menghela napas kembali—sudah yang keberapa hari ini? Andaikan saja dia ada disini mungkin semuanya akan terasa lengkap.

"Chuuya!" langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Dan ketika aku melihat siapa yang memanggilku aku langsung menganga lebar.

"Eh? EH?!"

"Aku pulang~!"

"Dazai?!"

Ah, melihat wajah orang itu berlari ke arahku membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Untuk dewa yang sedang mendengarkanku. Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena mengabulkan doaku dan memulangkannya padaku, karena menjaganya untukku. Pria yang kucintai, Dazai Osamu.

 _END_

 **(A/N): rasanya nggak begitu puas dengan hasil tulisan ini. Tapi karena udah diketik ya di _publish_ aja deh.** **Terima Kasih bagi _readers_ yang setia membaca cerita yang jujur aja nggak jelas ini sampai akhir. Mungkin _feel_ -nya kurang dapet tapi _author_ juga masih belajar jadi mohon bila ada yang berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak _review_ supaya ke depannya karya _author_ lebih baik lagi.** ** _Sincerely yours_ :) **


End file.
